Thanks for the Memories
by spikeluver89
Summary: Takes place after season 8. The gang is all grown up, married and have kids. With a secret relationship going on,a new baby on the way, school, drama, and family around, there is never a dull moment with the gang at Point Place, WI.
1. First Day of Freshman Year

**A/n: Hi my readers! As you probably know, I did this story awhile back but after awhile I deleted it but now, this story is fresh in my mind and I decided to bring it back to life. **

**Note: It'll after S8 of That 70s show. No crossovers or anything. It'll be focused on the gang and their little ones so this is going to take place after the 70s, around later eighties, early nineties. **

**I'm giving this a second chance. Hope you guys will to. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the kids. They belong to their rightful owners. **

**Characters:**

**Eric and Donna Forman-married for around 18 years now, have two children. **

**Christopher "Chris" Forman-17 and going to be a senior in high school. Currently not dating. **

**Ashlynn "Ash" Forman-14, entering Freshman year in high school. Currently secret dating Jagger Hyde who is 15. **

**Steven and Jackie Hyde-married for almost nineteen years already have two children and are expecting a third. **

**Jagger Hyde-15, dating Ashlynn, oldest of Maggie and another baby on the way. **

**Maggie Hyde-14, youngest child soon to be middle child. Best friends with Ashlynn who only knows that she and her brother are dating.**

**Michael Kelso and Brooke-been married near ten years. Their daughter Betsy is starting her second year in college**

**Fez is currently dating. No official girlfriend or marriage for him yet. Red and Kitty Forman will be in this story as well!**

**So I hope this makes sense to you guys. Remember it's been awhile since I wrote a T7S fanfic. See you at the bottom. **

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock rung loud on a September morning. Ashlynn Forman groaned as she tried to hit the snooze button but it didn't succeed. She slowly got up and out of bed and realization that the first day of Freshman year at Point Place High School was to begin. At least she would as least know a few people going.

Ashlynn Forman is the youngest daughter to Eric and Donna and baby sister to Chris. She inherited her mother's hair, which she managed to get her hair highlighted with dark brown into the red hair when she was thirteen years old. She recently turned fourteen so goodbye junior high, hello high school.

She reflected back on what happened this past summer. Jagger and Maggie were expecting another little brother or sister in the next eight months, Chris was excited that he was finally entering senior year and couldn't wait to leave home for college and not to mention that she and Jagger started to date.

Jagger was entering sophomore year so they were a year apart in age difference. They started dating after Grandma and Grandpa's annual Fourth of July Barbeque. Only his sister and best friend Maggie knows.

"Ash come on breakfast is getting cold!" her mom, Donna called from downstairs.

"In a minute" she called. "I'm so not a morning person."

* * *

"So honey, excited about your first day of high school?" Eric asked his daughter as she came into the kitchen.

"I guess" she replied.

"Ash, I hope you do realize that we have to leave in a half hour to get ready so we can get Maggie and Jagger" Chris said.

"Don't worry, besides him and Maggie are meeting up in the driveway anyways" she said.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Jag. Last night when we were hanging out" she replied. Only she and his dad were allowed to call him Jag.

"Well, Ash, remember to be on your best behavior" Donna said.

"Mom, I'm fourteen remember?" Ash pointed out.

"I know" she said. Donna had noticed something was different about Ash ever since the summer. The problem was that she couldn't point what it was. She knew for sure it was bothering Eric as well since he and Ash have a close bond.

"I would like to continue chatting but you little sis, get ready Jagger and Maggie are going to be here soon" Chris noted.

"Okay, okay gees." she said. Ash climbed off the stool and walked upstairs to which she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she got out, she dried her hair, brushed her teeth, did her hair and went into her room to pick out her clothes. Donna and Ash went clothes shopping a week prior which didn't turn out as bad as she thought it would. Ash picked out a black and pink t shirt with light blue jeans and had her converse sneakers on. She grabbed her dark green messenger bag and went downstairs.

"Finally she arrives" Chris said.

"Oh shut up, besides Maggie and Jag just showed up" Ash said pointing out as the two other kids came through the screen door.

Maggie was the spitting image of her mother. A girly girl who likes makeup and shopping. She and Ash have been best friends since first grade and Ash was the complete opposite, who takes after Donna of course.

Jagger was only 5'11 and had his dad's personality minus the Zen mood. He has his dad's hair but his mother's eyes. He's going into sophomore year and already with a girlfriend, he was lucky enough that Maggie knows about him and Ash. They both decided to wait to tell everyone when the time is right.

Even if it means keeping it from their parents. After all, their parents were close one another since their childhoods.

"Hey guys, how's your mom doing?" Donna asked them.

"Besides her mood swings and morning sickness, never better" Jag said sarcastically.

"What he means is that she's doing fine" Maggie said, giving a look to her brother.

"Glad to hear that but come on, we got to get to school" Chris said, grabbing his bag.

"What's the matter, meeting up with some chick?" Ash asked.

"Ha, funny" he said. The kids grabbed their stuff and left the house. As they were pulling away from the house, Donna couldn't help but stare out into the window as the kids drove off.

"Everything alright, sweetie?" Eric asked his wife.

"Do you think Ash is acting weird lately?" she asked.

"I don't think so then again she and Jag have been hanging out lately, maybe getting closer" he replied.

"Probably. Sometimes I have a feeling that she maybe hiding something from us" Donna said.

"Well whatever it is" Eric said, wrapping his arms around her, "she'll tell us when she's ready."

"I hope so" Donna said. "Come on, we don't want to be late for work, and then I got to meet up with Jackie. Apparently she wants me to help her with planning on the new nursery again."

"It's hard to imagine that the devil is having another child" he said.

"Eric" she warned him.

"What? I am happy for her, this is still unexpected" he said in defense.

Donna only shook her head and kissed her husband as they both left for work.

* * *

"So when do you plan on telling your parents about you and Jag?" Maggie asked as the two girls went on their way to homeroom.

"I don't know, probably never" Ash replied.

"You got to tell them at some point" Maggie said.

"I will don't worry" Ash said, "When the time is right."

"Ash" Maggie warned.

"Well only if he tells your parents" she suggested.

"I could try and get it to work, well I'll see you at lunch" Maggie said as she entered her homeroom.

Some year this will be, Ashlynn thought to herself as the warning bell rang.

**A/n: What do you think? Should I continue or not? **

**I'm still pending on what day it'll be updated. I do want to do a weekly update on this. Since after all I am giving this story a second chance. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	2. Morning sickness and reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I don't own that 70s show. I only own their kids. That's it. End of story.**

**A/n: Just a reminder on what the year the kids were born, just in case!**

**Chris-17, Born on April 17****th**** 1980**

**Ashlynn-14, Born on July 20****th**** 1983**

**Maggie-14, Born on May 16****th**** 1983**

**Jagger-15 Born on March 10****th**** 1982**

**And we all know when Betsy was born so I'll see you all at the bottom!**

**Chapter 2**

Hyde was in the kitchen as he could hear the flushing of the toilet from down the hall. He could hear his wife coming out groaning in distress.

"Steven, please don't tell me you heard me puking" Jackie said.

"It never gets old I mean I did have heard it when the first two came along" he said looking up from the paper.

Steven Hyde is now the manager of Grooves for a little over ten years now. His father, Will had given him the promotion around the time his son Jag, was born. It wasn't until after he was born, Jackie got a job doing some broadcasting over in Milwaukee until she left to take care of her two kids. She returned to her job after Maggie was near seven months old at the time.

"I hope won't be as bad as when I had Maggie " Jackie moaned.

"Well, remember when you were pregnant with Jag?" he asked.

"Yeah but I'm glad that we got the two of them until this little one comes soon" she said looking down at her stomach.

"So when do you have your appointment with the doctor?"

"Friday afternoon, I was hoping you would come" Jackie said.

"Of course I'll be there doll face" he said.

"Have you notice that Jag was happy when he and Maggie left for Forman's place this morning?"

"I did, maybe it has to do something with seeing Ash. I swear those two have been spending a lot of time together since Mrs. Forman's Fourth of July party. Do you think Donna and Eric noticed?" Jackie said looking up from her toast.

"Probably, remember when Forman told us that he wouldn't even let Ash date?" Hyde asked.

"That's when she was born remember? I'm sure by now he has to lay off the over protectiveness just a bit" Jackie said.

Hyde only shrugged as he got ready to leave for work. Maybe he should ask Jag what was going on later tonight.

* * *

"Finally, I didn't think lunch would come sooner enough" Ash said sitting at the table next to Maggie.

"I know this is like the only class we have together, besides Trig anyways" Maggie said.

Ash shook her head before opening up her can of soda.

"So are you going to tell me on how you and my brother got together?" Maggie asked.

"Well you saw us kissing there so it's pretty obvious" Ash replied.

"I just want the play by play. Come on Ash, we've been best friends since we were in diapers. Just tell me and I won't tell anyone else. Promise" Maggie said.

"Fine. It started back at that party in Grandma and Grandpa's basement…"

_Flashback_

_Jag was sitting in the basement, watching TV by himself. He was there to escape everyone else who was probably wasted or something like that. He was content on being there when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. _

"_Jag what are you doing in my grandparents' basement?" Ash asked. _

"_Hanging. How come you came down here?" he asked. _

"_Needed to get away from your sister for awhile. God I love her and we're best friends but her trying to make me wear make up forget it" she said, sitting on the couch. _

"_You look fine just the way you are" he said staring at the TV._

"_What the heck does that suppose to mean? Am I really that bad looking?" she asked. _

"_No. I don't mean it like that, it's just, why wear that goop when only hookers wear them?" he asked. _

"_Oh" she said. They both sat in silence, watching TV. The noise was still continuing to be loud from upstairs. Ash looked around quickly, hoping the tension between them would ease. She couldn't help it that she had a crush on Jag since she was a kid. _

_Ash reached for the remote but she saw his hand reaching for it as well. When their hands touch, they both stayed the way they were. They both continued to stare at each other until they both leaned in. Next thing both of them knew, they're eyes closed and closed the space between us. _

_They pulled apart for a second after they kissed and stared at each other. _

"_Wow" Ash said. _

" _I know" Jag said, amazed. _

"_Did that mean anything?" she asked. _

"_Well, I do want to admit something" he replied. "Ash, I think you're really an amazing girl and ever since you'd turn thirteen, I've had a little crush on you." _

"_Really?" she asked. _

"_You're not surprised or creeped out?" he asked. _

"_Jag, I like you too. Like that. But if we do get together, how our parents will react, especially, Maggie?" she asked. _

"_Leave Maggie to me. Let's try and keep this on the down low for awhile" he suggested. _

"_Fine by me" she said with a smile. _

"_Good" he said and they both kissed again. It was peaceful until they both heard Kitty yelling from the upstairs for them to come upstairs to see the fireworks. _

_End of flashback_

"Wow, no wonder he couldn't keep that stupid grin off his face that night when we got home" Maggie said.

"Yeah, but remember, not a soul" Ash said.

"Relax, who the hell am I going to tell?" Maggie asked.

Both of the girls chatted until lunch was over, when Ash headed off the biology and Maggie went off to American History.

**A/n: This was meant to be an update for last week but things got in the way and its updated tonight. **

**I'm going to try and update every Friday. Not that I'll guarntee or anything but I'll try my best since I am juggling with other stories. How I manage that is beyond to me.**

**I'm glad for the first three reviews I got which I was shocked. Thanks to those who have. **

**See you guys around for next week's installment!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	3. Home Alone and Mother daughter talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s shows. Characters belong to their rightful owners, I only own the kids and this plotline. **

**Chapter 3**

Biology became a drag of Ash when she first stepped in the room. She sat at a table and tossed her messenger bag on the window sill. She wanted this day to be over with though it's only her freshman year. She has three years left to go.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a girl asked her.

"No it's all yours" Ash replied.

"Thanks" the girl said, sitting on the bench. She had shoulder length black hair and she wore a grey short sleeved shirt and jeans.

"I'm Kylie by the way" she said.

"Ashlynn" Ash said. "But everyone calls me Ash."

"Never heard of that name before" Kylie said.

"Well it was my parents' idea. They were coming out of the seventies that after they had Chris, my older brother, my mom wanted to be unique" she said. "My dad somewhat agreed to it."

"Ah," she said.

Ash nodded as soon as the final bell rang and the teacher walked in the room. He looked to be in his mid-thirties wearing a white dress shirt, khaki pants and a dark red tie.

"Afternoon class, Welcome to the world of Biology. I'm your teacher Mr. Stratford and I'll be your teacher for the year." he said.

"Another teacher intro head" Ash mumbled.

"Can this day end?" Kylie asked.

"I wish" she replied.

"Now with Biology, it's also known as the Living Environment. We will be doing various units covering this class. We will be doing labs and the final exam counts half towards your final grade" he said.

Everyone groaned when he said that. Ash rolled her eyes and continued to chew her gum.

"There are rules to follow in the lab. Always be careful, we are going to be working with the equipment so if you get hurt, we're going to have problems. Also, there will be no drinks, water is fine as long as it has a bottle cap that seals pretty tight, no food, no gum chewing" he said looking pointedly at Ash, who swallowed her gum.

"Also, you will have assignments which have to be turned in on time an there will be tests and quizzes you will have to take. I may give a quiz ever other week so that way you'll be prepared enough for the tests when I do give them. Now that is settled, why don't I start giving you your textbooks and we begin?"

* * *

"Finally, I thought this day would never end" Ash complained as the kids settled into the kitchen later that afternoon.

"Please, you guys got the next three years, Jag, two for you until you guys are out of high school, me I only got the next nine months" Chris said.

"Shut up" Ash said. Chris shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"You two do show the love to each other" Maggie said.

"I know" she said.

"When are your parents coming home?" Jag asked.

"Later. They're stopping by Grandmas and Grandpas place for something. Who knows" Ash replied.

"Oh by the way, I know now how you and Ash hooked up" Maggie said.

"Maggie!" Ash exclaimed. "You want Chris to hear?!"

"You told?" Jag asked.

"It's your sister, besides I made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone" Ash said.

"And what good will that do? I love to see their reactions" Maggie complained.

"Well right now, we're waiting on that. It's been almost two months since me and Ash have been together" Jag said, wrapping an arm around Ash closely to his body.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm going to head home, Jag see you before dinner" Maggie said as she left the house.

"What am I going to do with her?" he asked.

"What are you going to do when your new brother or sister comes along?" Ash asked.

"You had to remind me" he said.

"Please you'll get use to it" Ash said. Jag shrugged silently as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Kids we're home!" Eric's voice rang through the house.

"Crap my parents are home" Ash said.

"I got to jet anyways, see you tomorrow" he said. He gave a peck on the lips before Jag left through the backdoor.

Ah, to be young and in love.

* * *

Ash was sitting up in her room, flipping through a magazine later that night. She heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was to come in.

"Hey honey" Donna said coming in the room.

"Hi mom" she said putting her magazine aside. "What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see how you were feeling now that you're a freshman" she replied.

"I don't know I guess I feel the same" Ash said.

"Any cute guys at school?" Donna asked.

"Mom, you don't plan on telling Dad about this are you?" Ash asked.

"No unless you want me to" Donna said.

"No to both actually, how's Jackie doing being pregnant again?" Ash asked her mom.

"The usual morning sickness but I think she's pretty excited for it. Your grandmother is excited of course I mean she treated Hyde like her own son and Jackie like her own daughter."

"And Aunt Laurie isn't?" Ash asked.

"Your father doesn't really like to talk about her that much" Donna said too quickly.

"She was practically disowned" Ash said rather than questioned.

"Pretty much and Ash, if there is anything you want to tell me, you can come to me and your father if you want" Donna said.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Yeah I mean I can't believe you're growing up" she said.

"Well at least your not like Dad, he would practically cry when he would say that" Ash said. Knowing Eric, he would, she knows that if he found out she was dating, he would go overprotective on her.

"Yeah" Donna said and then the phone rang. Donna excused herself to go answer it. After Donna left, Ash sighed and leaned back on her bed.

"I'm going out with Jag, Mom" she said quietly to her empty bedroom.

**A/n: Yeah, here you go. It's Saturday where I am but probably where you guys live its still Friday. **

**Kelso, Fez, Kitty, and Red will make their appearances in this story! I am going to put chapter titles for this story at some point. **

**Don't forget to review! I'm glad that I got four reviews so far! You guys rock. **

**See you guys next week!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	4. Unexpected returns and surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s show, I only own the gang's kids and anyone else that wasn't mentioned in the series.

Chapter 4

**The week had passed and it was Saturday. The kids couldn't wait for the weekend after the first week of school to come. Despite the fact that it was the monthly get together at Grandma and Grandpa Forman's house. **

"**Now, we agree that we're just acting like friends still right?" she asked nervously. **

"**We have done it before why so scared now?" Jag asked her. The two of them were outside on the Vista Cruiser. **

"**I don't know, I guess what would happen if one of them, notices us together, together we would never hear the end of it" she said. **

"**True but I don't care and besides, with mom being pregnant, my parents will be distracted by it" he said, wrapping an arm around her. **

"**So true" she said. Then they heard the side door opened and pulled away quickly before realizing that it was Betsy coming out. **

"**Hey guys" she said coming out to greet them. **

"**Hi, when did you get in?" Ash asked as the two girls hugged. **

"**Awhile ago actually. My dad was telling about it and I wanted to stop by. Which by the way Jag, your mom needs you inside" she said. Jag and Ash looked at each other as he walked slowly in the kitchen. **

"**He looked like he was getting sick when I mentioned it" Betsy said, getting on the hood of the car. **

"**Yeah, well he and I were talking, you know the usual" Ash said casually. **

"**Come on Ash, I may be older than you but I'm not stupid. Well, not like my dad stupid" she said. **

"**What are you talking about?" Ash asked. **

"**You and Jag. You guys have something going on, don't you?" she asked. **

"**You could say that" she replied a second later. **

"**I knew it. Who else knows?" **

"**Maggie and that's it." Ash replied. **

"**You didn't tell your parents? Well with Aunt Jackie I understand, with the new baby and everything but Aunt Donna and Uncle Eric?" **

"**Well, you know how my dad is. Plus mom is all like 'if you want to talk' thing" she said. **

"**Yikes. Have you guys figured out something at least?" Betsy asked. **

"**We're keeping it low key for awhile. Promise you wont tell anyone" Ash said. **

"**Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Betsy said. **

**Ash breathed a sigh of relief. Though Betsy may be older, she can count on her for stuff like this. Even if she didn't tell Maggie or her parents everything, she would let Betsy know. **

"**There you two are" Eric said coming out into the driveway. **

"**Want something dad?" Ash asked. **

"**Just wondering where you two were I saw Jag inside but he said that you were out here" he replied. **

**Typical dad, Ash thought to herself. **

"**We were just catching up. You know girl talk, not that you should have any part of it or anything" Betsy said. Ash rolled her eyes as she slid off the car and followed her dad back inside, but without giving Betsy a smile and a wink, as she returned the favor. **

* * *

**It was later that night when the adults were upstairs as the kids took over the basement. Jag had invited one of his long time best friends, Scott over after they ate dinner. **

"**So who's up for a little fun?" Scott asked, taking out a small bag. **

"**Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked. **

"**Damn straight, managed to get this from some kid in my English class" he replied. **

"**You think we should be smoking that? What if we get caught?" Maggie asked. **

"**Come on, Mom and Dad smoked this stuff when we were kids, it's just a little fun" Jag said to his sister. **

"**Why don't we wait when they're not upstairs where they can actually smell it" Ash said. **

"**Fine, we'll do it at my place then" Scott said putting the bag away. "So then now what?" **

"**I'm so dying to know who's Fez is bringing, he should be here by now" Ash said. Just at that moment, they heard noise and movement coming from upstairs. Then, they heard the familiar accent. **

"**Fez's here" Betsy said as they headed upstairs. When they got up the stairs, they walked into the kitchen but stopped short when the door was closed. **

"**I'll head out there, you guys stay here for a bit" Betsy said going in the kitchen. **

"**No fair, we're missing out on the fun" Chris complained. **

"**Will you shut the hell up? We won't know with your big loud mouth" Ash said. **

**They got quiet as they heard the talking coming from Fez and their parents. It was all of the usual stuff like how they've been, what they're doing now, the whole baggage. **

**However, nothing was going to be like that for awhile. **

**The doorbell rang a second later and they heard Kitty saying she was going to go get it a bit to excited. She went to open the door and what she said next, shocked them all. **

"**Laurie you're home?!" Kitty asked incredulously. **

"**Hi Mom, Hi Daddy!" Laurie said happily. **

"**Aunt Laurie's home" Ash said as she fell out of the kitchen and into the living room as everyone followed along and stood there in shock. **

"**What are you doing here? And where have you been all of this time?" Red asked. **

"**I was in and out of town. I came back a few weeks ago and I caught up with Fez at the salon" she replied. **

"**Yes and I do have good news" Fez said. **

"**I'm afraid to know" Eric mumbled while Donna slapped him on the arm. **

"**Fez and I are dating, this time for real" Laurie said. **

"**What?!" Red exclaimed. **

"**Well I'll be damned." Chris said.**

**A/n: Hi, long time I know, but I had a serious case of writer's block so I've gotten that back and I know now what to write for the next chapter. So this will be updated tonight and it'll go back to being updated Friday hopefully. **

**So far only Maggie and Betsy know about Jag and Ash. Who else will know? Read and find out. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and I do thank you guys for your patience for this long wait. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	5. Good old family time

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s show. They belong to their owners and I only own the next generation from them. **

**Chapter 5**

"You did what?" Red exclaimed loudly.

"I don't believe this" Eric moaned loudly.

"Wow who knew that the spawn of Satan was dating uncle Fez" Chris mumbled. Ash rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm hard.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"And you're a senior in high school" she replied.

"Kids, can you go back downstairs?" Brooke asked.

"We would but with the noise coming from upstairs we had to come and see what it was about, plus we were bored down there anyway" Jag replied.

"Smooth" Scott whispered lowly.

"Fine just go hangout in the driveway" Donna said. The kids then walked through the kitchen and outside but they left the glass door open as they tried to listen.

"I can't believe that Fez is dating Aunt Laurie" Ash said.

"I can't believe she even came back into town" Chris said while the others agree.

"What do you guys have against your aunt?" Scott asked.

"Let's say that she hasn't had the best track record of men" Chris replied.

"I still feel bad for you guys having her as an aunt" Maggie said.

"I think I feel bad more for Dad than us" Ash said. The rest of the crew looked at her questioningly.

"Dad and Aunt Laurie are brother and sister you dinks" she said.

"Oh" they all said together.

"Remember that your aunt kissed Uncle Kelso and my mom was super pissed?" Jag asked.

"Yeah and then how she and mom got in that catfight in the basement" Jag said remembering the story that his parents told him and Maggie.

"I don't think Grandpa is handling this not to well" Ash said observing the yelling that was coming from him.

"He's in line for the next heart attack" Chris said. "Just wait until you start dating Ash, then dad's really going to have to lock you up."

"Heh, you're too funny you know that right?" Ash asked.

"I know" he replied.

"I was being sarcastic smart ass" Ash said.

Later that night, the chaos had settled down. Laurie and Fez were dating and there was nothing else that can happen now. Betsy, Kelso and Brooke left not long after Fez and Laurie. It was only Eric, Donna, Jackie, Hyde and their kids.

Ash and Jag were hanging out in the basement as a getaway from the family for awhile.

"You think that our parents would kill us if we're dating?" Jag asked

"I don't think so. Try more disappointment than angry that we didn't tell them." Ash replied.

"Well, only my sister knows and Betsey knows, well more figured it out" Jag said.

"Yeah at least Betsey won't tell her parents though she is older than all of us" Ash said.

"True" he said before wrapping his arm around her and bringing her close.

"Wonder what else happened in our parents' lives while they were young…you know what, I rather not know" Ash said.

"Me either" Jag agreed.

"Have you seen Jag and Ash?" Eric asked.

"They went downstairs in the basement" Maggie replied. "Relax they're doing anything that they shouldn't"

"I hope not" Eric said.

"Eric Ash may be our daughter but she is in high school and sooner or later she won't be needing us anymore" Donna said giving her husband a look.

"I know but right now, we're dealing with the fact that Chris is applying for colleges and for SATs" Eric said.

"If he doesn't fail them like you did" Jackie piped up.

"Don't remind me" he said while the rest had smirks on their faces.

" I don't want to go home" Ash complained.

"Me either but we are going to see each other Monday" Jag assured her.

"True, but it still seems forever" she said.

"I know but hey, I can always call you before bed tomorrow night" he said.

"Deal" she said as they sealed it with a kiss before the door to the basement flew open.

"Come on squirt, mom and dad are getting ready to leave" Chris said from the stairs.

_Way to ruin a moment _Ash thought to herself. "I'll be there in a minute" she said. Chris shrugged and he jogged up the stairs.

"My cue to leave" she said.

"Not without something first." he said. She looked at him weirdly before he pulled her close and their lips met.

"See you Monday" she breathed out with a smile before she made it to the stairs and went upstairs. Jagger was by himself then and he smiled as she left.

He had a feeling that this relationship was going to work. It would be taking slow steps though, but he had sure confidence that it could work.

"Alright little sis, what is going on?" Chris asked once the family got back home late that night.

"What are you even talking about?" Ash asked.

"You know what I mean with you and Jag" he replied.

"There's nothing going on" she lied. "We can't just be good friends?"

"Good friends? Try a little too close friends if you ask me" Chris said.

"Well, like I said, I don't know what you're talking about now if you don't mind, I would like to try and get some sleep" she said as she made her way past him.

"And by the way, weren't you suppose to start studying for your SATs soon?" she asked. "Night big bro."

She went upstairs and into her room. Ash closed the door and walked over to her bed, which she fell on to it. She felt content with what's going on so far in her life, despite starting high school. But, Ash is in her first relationship with Jag and she felt that although it was a secret relationship that only a few know, it was worth it.

Not to mention, it could work out either way, but she really does want it to work.

**A/n: I know I'm late. Just end of the semester craziness, then followed by more craziness but that's all settled and done, I do want to work on this story since my other story got completed yesterday. **

**I do hope to continue Donna in Wonderland in the meantime. I just need to finish my one other story Dancing on thin air, hopefully soon and I'll be concentrating on that as well. **

**Thanks for your patience and support. Don't forget to review!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	6. Maggie did what now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own that 70s show or the characters. They belong to Carsey and Warner and Fox only I own the plot and the gang's kids. **

**Chapter 6**

"I think Chris may be on to something" Ash said on Monday morning.

"What makes you say that?" Maggie asked her.

"Well for one thing, he noticed that me and Jag have been getting "close" as he calls it and I don't know he wants to try and figure it out" Ash replied.

"Don't worry about it, if he does find out, then you better swear to him on both of your lives that he won't tell your parents" she said.

"You so got a point there" Ash said as they were getting closer to her class. "This is my stop unfortunely."

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch" Maggie said she went off to her class.

"So Mrs. Hyde we'll check your height and weight and also check your blood pressure and then the doctor will be in" the nurse said.

Jackie did as what the nurse told her. After that was done, the nurse told her that everything was going along as normal. The nurse left as Jackie sat on the exam table, waiting for the doctor to come in. Steven would've come to the appointment Friday but that got moved to Monday and he was at a meeting he couldn't get out of. She did however, promised him a sonogram picture of him.

"Hi Mrs. Hyde how are you?" Dr. Johnson asked as she came in.

"Minus the morning sickness and weird cravings I've been getting now, I'm fine" Jackie replied.

"That seems a bit too familiar to you now so on to your chart, your blood pressure and weight are normal at this point so why don't we get started on the ultrasound?"

"Sounds great to me" she said as the doctor got the machine out for the ultrasound. Dr. Johnson got the gel and squeezed it on to Jackie's almost growing stomach since she was two months along almost.

"Okay we're getting a good picture of the baby and see that little thing in your stomach?"

"Yeah?"

"That's your new baby" she replied.

Jackie stared at the screen in awe as she saw the little figure in her growing stomach. She still couldn't believe to this day that she was having another baby while her other two children were near adulthood and already in high school.

"Sorry this is just, I can't believe it" Jackie said.

"It's perfectly fine Mrs. Hyde. It seems that the baby is growing at normal speed for two months though I think in the next few months we'll find out whether you're having another boy or girl though I do suggest you keep taking the prenatal vitamins and make sure you schedule another appointment for next month and as your pregnancy goes along your appointments will be frequent as you already know" Dr. Johnson told her. "If any questions or concerns should arise, call me immediately."

Jackie thanked the doctor and went to set up another appointment for next month for her next visit. As she was walking out of the doctor's office, she couldn't help but wonder how the baby will have an impact on her two older children. She remembered how shocked they were when they found out about the pregnancy but after that, they were happy for the new addition.

Now she has to decide on what color the nursery would be.

Ash walked into the cafeteria after her fifth period class. She grabbed a tray and stood on line waiting for her lunch. She looked over and saw Maggie coming into the cafeteria and headed towards where Ash was standing.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, got mobbed by the cheerleaders" she said.

"I just got here myself and trouble again with them?" Ash asked.

"They keep pressuring me to join their stupid squad because Mom was in it when she went here. Like gee I'm sorry that I'm not interested in cheerleading." Maggie complained.

"Don't worry about those airheads. All they worry about is their hair, popularity and getting it with the jocks. Especially the football team and not just any football team, the varsity team" Ash said.

"I guess you're right" Maggie said.

"Well does your mom really want you to tryout?" she asked.

"I don't care I mean she's too busy getting over the fact that she's having my little brother or sister" she replied. Both of the girls grabbed their lunch and headed towards their table where their friends, Kylie and Aaron were waiting.

They chatted for awhile before Jag and Scott came into the cafeteria and joined them. It wasn't until after that the varsity cheerleaders then walked into the cafeteria.

"Speaking of the devil" Maggie muttered.

"You mean spawns of the devil" Aaron said while Ash snickered.

"Maggie, there you are" Heather Macy said in a snooty voice. Along with her were Claire Jameson, Madison Harris and Rachael Summers her group of friends since elementary school.

"Gees, Macy what do you want, to tell us about the new hairspray that's in stores?" Maggie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah cause if you came here to say that, we're not interested" Ash said.

"Not even close Forman but we would like to see if" Madison said but Maggie stood up.

"Look I don't want to say it again, I'm not interesting in join your little squad cause I already had enough to deal with at home and my mom wouldn't care either. She's too busy getting ready for the new baby in the next few months" Maggie said.

"Gees, sorry we even said anything" Rachael said as she and the girls turned away. Heather gave Maggie a look that clearly said 'this wasn't over'.

"Thank god their gone" Ash said, settling into near Jag as his arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

The school day was done and only four more days to go until the weekend again. Ash was waiting by Chris' car waiting for the three of them to come out. She saw Jag walking along with one of his friends and they parted ways as he was making his way over to his girlfriend.

"You okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah I am just tired I guess" she replied.

"Well be glad I'm hanging out with you today after school. Mom and Dad gave me the okay and the same goes for my sister, wherever she is" he said looking around.

"She probably got tied up in something" Ash said.

"Have you guys been here long?" a voice interrupted us. Ash looked over and saw her brother fishing for his keys in his bag.

"Not really until you showed up" she replied.

"Some comeback" Chris muttered as he opened the door. Maggie came running up to them as they were getting in the car. She had a worried look on her face and Ash wanted to know what happened but Maggie told her to wait until they were in her room when they got home.

"Okay something happened" Ash said as the girls were in her room.

"Yeah and I know you're going to think that this was a total stupid idea" Maggie said.

"Well it depends on the situation you got to remember that about me" she said.

Maggie sighed before she started tell her story. "Madison came up to me at the end of class and she was rambling on how Heather wouldn't stop talking about my little outburst at lunch, so I tried to ignore her and when she said about letting my mom down about not going for cheerleading which I'm so not by the way and I told her I would at least try out in a few weeks for when basketball season starts."

"Okay I don't see where the stupid part comes in" Ash said.

"It's coming. I also told Madison that you would be trying out as well" Maggie said.

**A/n: I am so sorry for the delay once again. Writer's block and basically work is taking up my time so I haven't sat down and typed. But now I have here is this chapter. **

**Next chapter is definitely for next week. I am going away for a week in August. I'm debating on whether or not I should bring my laptop. Other than that, I'll keep you guys updated. **

**Review please! Your patience and support is greatly appreciated!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89.**


	7. Secret Plans in the Making

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s show. I only own the gang's kids and this plot. **

**Chapter 7**

"Cheerleading? Are you insane?" Ash asked Maggie after she told her story.

"I'm sorry you know how they get to me. It's not like I had any other choice" Maggie said.

"What about what you said in lunch? Did that help you out a lot?" she asked.

"It did and I don't know what happened. Honest." Maggie said.

"So, how are we going to be doing these tryouts though I don't want to be in the squad?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, we could not show up, but that would stir up suspicion or one of us could go and the other stay behind but that would be a problem as well. We could try screwing up at tryouts, I mean they wouldn't go for us being screw ups right?" Maggie suggested.

"I like the third idea" Ash replied.

"Wait, what?"

"That's it! We can screw up at the tryouts" Ash said excitedly.

"How the hell are we going to screw up when they're the ones judging us?" Maggie asked.

"I'm not so sure yet. When are the tryouts anyways?" Ash asked.

"Two weeks from now" Maggie replied.

"Then we have two weeks to try and plan this out. I mean, we can show those bitches who they are when we make them look bad if it's possible" Ash said.

"I think so, I mean they have been making our lives hell since what kindergarten" Maggie said.

"Yeah and back then it used to be over crayons" she mumbled.

Both of the girls started to talk about anything that was somewhat related to the cheerleading and their day basically until Maggie and Jag had to go home and it was only her and Chris left until their parents got home.

It was only Ash in the living room, watching TV when Chris came in, looking a bit nervous before sitting in front of her on the coffee table.

"You know, I don't do the same thing you're doing when you're watching TV" Ash said.

"Right now, I need to talk to you about something" he said.

"If it's about me and Jagger then I really don't want to hear it" she said.

"I'm serious and it's not about you two anyways." He said. Ash looked at him before muting the TV behind her and sat up straight.

"I'm listening" she said.

"Okay, I was in my English class today and when I went to my counselor today, he told me that there wasn't any more room for me to take the SAT courses I need to apply for college next year" he said.

"What are you going to do when after school comes around? Those prep courses don't start until next week" Ash said.

"I don't know, I do need a job though so I can start saving up" Chris said.

"Who's going to hire a seventeen year old?" she asked.

"I could try Uncle Hyde working for him at Grooves" he said.

"Yeah and then he would rat you out to Dad" she said.

"True but not really" he said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked worriedly.

"You leave that to me; just promise me that you won't tell Mom or Dad just yet. Not until I figure things out" he said.

"Fine I won't tell. But if this get blown out of the water," she said.

"It won't you got to trust me on this. It'll be okay. If I get in for SAT prep courses for the winter, I'll be fine" he said.

After that conversation, Chris left the living room, along with Ash to herself. She unmated the TV and tried to concentrate on the program but she was too much in thought on what happened the past few hours. Between Maggie and their plan and Chris with his, she had a feeling either one of them or both would end in disaster.

If only then they wouldn't get caught while in the midst of it.

Over, at Jackie and Hyde's house, Jackie was making dinner while Jag was in his room, listening to his CDs on the stereo. Maggie was in her room when she decided to go and was on her way to the kitchen when she stopped in the doorway of the empty room.

She took a step inside and saw that the room was bare completely with only the color on the wall and a few shelves put in.

"Checking out the nursery?" a voice said from behind. Maggie turned around and saw that her mother was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, um, do you have any idea what color it's going to be?" Maggie asked.

"I was thinking more of a nice color. Then again, I don't know if I wanted to know the sex of the baby yet" Jackie replied.

"Well, maybe when you and Dad talk about it when you get home, then you may have some sort of idea" Maggie pointed out. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie, anything."

"When I got into high school, did you ever wanted me to follow in your footsteps and be a cheerleader?" she asked.

"Honey, you that you don't have to do anything I did when I grew up" Jackie said.

"Who are you and what happened to my mother?" Maggie said.

"I grew up, I may still be the same old Jackie but I've changed" she said.

"Mom something smells funny" Jag called from down the hall.

"Darn it" Jackie cursed as she slowly but quickly rushed out of the room. Jag appeared in the room a second later after he saw Jackie hurrying downstairs.

"Didn't think she would be quick while she was still early in her pregnancy" he said.

"Very good observation Watson" Maggie said sarcastically.

"Har, har" he said. "So at Ash's house, what were you and Ash were talking about that I had to hangout with her brother?"

"None of your concern, but it was about girl stuff that you wouldn't understand" she lied. There was no way she would tell him about Ash's plan. They wouldn't hear the end of it that was for sure.

"Huh, okay then but whatever you two were talking about, I rather not know, but I know I'm going to find out at some point" he said.

"Don't you worry your little head off. She's fine and I'm fine. So chill out" Maggie said.

"Whatever you say" he muttered before he left the room.

Maggie groaned lightly and she took one last look around before heading downstairs to wait for dinner and for her Dad to come home.

Ash was in her room, lying on her bed while staring at the ceiling. She was lost in her world, as she let her mind wander and reflect on today's events. She knew that she and Maggie would figure out some way to screw up the tryouts so that way the popular clique would back off.

There was once disadvantage of this and that would be that if they were to go ahead with the plan, the girls would never hear the end of it for the rest of their high school years.

She would find a way to make it work. She just hopes that no one closest to her would get hurt.

**A/n: Phew and I can't believe I'm updating on my actually update date. If that made any sense. **

**Since this chapter will replace the AN, you're more than welcomed to review. I have noticed that I get more alerts than reviews. I do appreciate the alerts but you can review. I do want to know how you guys are liking this story, what can I do to fix it or make it better whichever. **

**Please review! They make me happy and thanks so much for your patience and support while I was dealing with some RL stuff. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	8. Chris' only hope and finding out

**Disclaimer: I don't own T7S, I only own the gang's kids and that's it. The story title belongs to fall out Boy. **

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few days, the girls would get together during lunchtime to talk about their plan for the tryouts. Ash only told Jag some details since they were still in planning mode. She couldn't help but had a feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Hello, Ash are you there?" Maggie asked.

"Sorry I spaced out" she said.

"Okay because I was getting worried there for a second" she said as they were at the Hub after school. The hub was surprisingly there since the gang hardly goes there anymore so the kids have then marked it as their hangout spot.

"I still can't believe my aunt Laurie is dating Uncle Fez" Ash said.

"I know and I'm surprised your grandpa isn't shoving his foot up anyone's asses" Maggie noted.

"Don't jinx it" Ash mumbled.

Maggie chuckled as they ate their fries and chatted a bit. "When's your brother coming to get us?"

"I don't know he said he had to take care of something" Ash replied.

Chris took a nervous breath as he walked into Grooves record store that same afternoon. He walked in and saw that there were a few people in there. Well it was a Wednesday afternoon so people must be still working. He knew deep down that he had to do this otherwise he would've been at his SAT prep courses.

Then again, there was the winter session he has time to sign up. But his parents wanted him for the fall session but he totally forgot and by the time he went to sign up, it was too late.

"Chris" he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Hyde walking over towards him from behind the counter.

Here goes nothing.

"Hey um if you're not busy I need to ask you something" he said.

"Sure it's no problem let me get one of my employees to watch the counter for a minute just go into my office" Hyde said, leading Chris to his office. Chris sat down as he waited anxiously for Hyde to come back.

"Okay so what's going on?" Hyde asked.

"Well it's hard to explain but before I do, I need you to promise me something" Chris said.

"It depends on what it is" Hyde said. He had a feeling that it may have to do something with him.

"Promise me you won't tell Mom and Dad about the situation I'm in" he said.

"If this has to do with you and doing drugs, I really can't promise…"

"It's not trust me. I already heard the speech from Grandpa Red" Chris assured him.

"Then what is it?"

Chris took a deep breath before he started to explain the situation. He told Hyde about how he forgot to sign up for the SAT prep courses over the summer since he was enjoying it before he went off to college. He still could sign up for the winter courses but it would take longer for the applications to go out.

"I don't know man; I mean I don't have a problem with you working in the store it's just what happens if you get caught?" Hyde asked. "I don't want your Dad over my ass especially your Mom."

"I'll figure that out just take this into consideration" Chris said.

"Alright I'll let you know if anything changes" Hyde said relunctly.

"Thanks so much I got to go get Ash" he said, getting up from his seat.

"Chris" Hyde said as he as heading towards the door. Chris looked back at Hyde for a minute. "I hope you know what you're doing."

He nodded as he walked out of the office. Hyde sat down at his desk after Chris left. He didn't realize until now that he had become an adult to not only his kids but to Eric's and Donnas' as well.

"What did he say?" Ash asked later that afternoon after dinner.

"He said he's going to see what he can do for me to work there" Chris replied.

She nodded before she was heading towards her room. She waited for awhile before she grabbed the cordless phone that was in her room and dialed Jag's number.

"Hey you" he said.

"Hi you're all by yourself?" she asked.

"No Maggie's downstairs doing homework" he replied.

"I see" she said.

"I missed you after school" he said.

"Yeah sorry we were doing operation screw tryouts today at the hub" she said.

"How's that going along?"

"Eh, so far all we know the days of the tryouts and I think we might stick with the screwing up our steps" she said.

"Better than nothing" he said.

"Yeah" she said.

"Shoot I wish I could talk longer but my parents just got home. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Jag said.

"That's fine babe see you tomorrow" Ash said before she hung up. She was getting up from her spot when she saw her brother standing by the door.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong" he said, "but calling your best friend babe seems a bit odd."

"One I was talking to Jag and two mind your own damn business" she said. "Why are even up here anyways?"

"I needed to ask you something but now that I don't remember but why don't you tell me what's the deal with calling Jag babe?"

Ash really didn't want to tell Chris about the relationship. She hated keeping it a secret from her family and he probably feels the same way. However they agree that their parents wouldn't understand or try and do something to their relationship.

"I'm not telling you" she said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not so there" she said.

"You guys are dating, aren't you?" he said.

"Even if we are so what?" she asked. "When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"Not since freshman year" he replied. "My sister is dating? My little sister has a boyfriend?"

"Shut up" Ash said, tackling her brother down and covering his mouth. They both heard the door open and close downstairs.

"Kids?" Eric called out.

"We're upstairs" Ash called down. "If I let go, will you promise not to blab it out to Mom and Dad?"

Chris looked at her with wide eyes before he nodded slowly and she let go. She got up from the ground and straightened herself out.

"We're not done with this conversation" he said.

"Uh no shit Sherlock we're not" she said sarcastically before she made her way downstairs.

Chris took one look at her retreating back before he groaned. When has his little sister grew up? She was only a freshman in high school and already with a boyfriend. He sighed heavily as he made his way downstairs to greet his dad.

**A/n: I know I'm way overdue here. Between school starting up, bad case of writer's block, and my laptop having a virus, I didn't get much to write. Luckily my writing muse came back. **

**I do promise to work on this story once my other story is complete. I'm writing the third to last chapter and I promise to update on this story ASAP.**

**Don't forget to review! I thank you for your long patience and support on this story and also for giving this story another chance as well!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


End file.
